tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage Liam
"If I were to ever fall to the dark side or Break your trust. Always rely on this one lesson: There is only the force follow it's path and it '''Will '''save you"- Liam's First lesson Summary Liam was a Consular of the Jedi and a former commander of army of the republic. He was noted for his superb mastery of the force attaining the rank of Sage at 24 being the youngest of his era to achieve the role of sage within the order. He recently went missing and is Considered MIA (Missing In Action) and considered Dead by most Jedi and troopers. He has since been found and is awaiting conformation for his reintegration or removal from the order. Early Life Liam Aoth was born on a vast Jungle world know by its founders as Ateral-Zel (Meaning Chaos Forest). His Parents having found it along along with 3 other scientist and a long time friend of the family Zabrak scout Qake. Upon arriving to the planet the team discovered a ancient sith tomb and decided to examine it and find whatever they could before reporting these findings to the Jedi and Jal Shey. It was when a squad of Jedi arrived on the planet a month later to assist with findings that they discovered both parents were force sensitive as well as the child holding a strong potential with the force. The parents being supporters of the Jedi begrudgingly agreed to give the child to the jedi. From there Liam was taken to the Temple on coruscant for training. Life in the temple After Four years of being cared for as a child Liam began his first major lessons as a youngling assigned to Akk clan (named after the Akk dog) he learned the basics taught to all youngling some of the deeper mysteries found through research and meditation. He rarely interacted with the others only taking the initiative to lead or assist when he could not complete the task alone or if others required assistance which showed to his instructors while he has the potential to become a diplomat he will never lead or front problems unless asked to. As his training progressed he became more and more infatuated with the lifestyle of a consular studying history, philosophy and the mysteries of the force. Padawan Festival After the Initiate Trials Liam became a padawan. He stayed in the temple a few months hoping to find a master who'd teach him the ways of the force. He was encouraged to partake in the Padawan festival to test his mental and physical accolades. He agreed and began the dueling portion. While never really spending a large amount of time dueling he also studied the basics of other forms like Makashi,Soresu, and Niman and its uses of basic force powers like push and pull. After entering the tournament the beginning rounds were concluded Liam being pushed to the final 20. Liam was able to use the basics of Soresu to counter and drain padawans that attempted to use Ataru a favourite for most padawans but was almost never used effectively. It was during the final 8 Liam had his greatest of challenges facing a 13 year old Zabrak who was significantly stronger than the 11 year old. Barely able to keep up the defense doctrine of soresu and keeping a tempo with blocks and parries it was only when he was force backed to the edge of the ring was Liam able to get the advantage. Rushing past the Zabrak he ran behind him and then using every last ounce of strength he channeled the force in a strong wave Knocking the zabrak out of the ring and back on the wall and pushing back some of the knights winning the match but completely void of energy collapsed and rested till the final match . However during the final fight Liam still completely exhausted was barely able to keep up starting off and lost more and more ground to his opponent a eleven year old Echani female who incorporated Hand to hand combat along with saber combat. The battle was quick lasting just over 7 minutes and although he held his defenses he saw himself faltering and gave up. Despite this he grew happy knowing he learned much about tempo fighting and identifying echani fighting styles to compliment his defense and speed and making a friend of his opponent learning her name Raskta Yusanis. Finding a master "It was hard work as a padawan always being unsure of your actions and never knowing what comes next. you learn quick to trust your instincts and even emotions. Well that's what i was taught anyway." -Liam's remark on being a padawan. It was not long after Liam was then participating in the trials of enlightenment a series of challenges done to determine the force connection of padawans. Liam enlisted undergoing deep meditation (for 33 hours) finding three of five artifacts hidden in the temple while blindfolded by the masters. And finally getting a opportunity of lifting the Muntuur stones being apart of the final 4. When Liam's turn came around he was able to lift 2 Stones with a moderate amount of strain and was able to lift a third after entering a meditative trance for a hour. It was at this moment a Miralukan Jedi known as Master Adecamr Darbharv approached the padawan learner and offered him a chance to learn under his tutelage and study the deeper mysteries of the force. Liam ecstatic agreed and promised to do his best to learn all the lessons he could teach. Starting Years Liam's starting year proved quite difficult never being certain on what actions he should take during training let alone during actual missions. His master attempted to explain no matter how much you learn through books and study it will never compare to real missions and battles. This came to a turning point of after nearly a year of training under Master Darbhrav they were assigned to investigate potential Genoharadan activity on the middling levels of Nar Shadar.Liam was horrified to potentially be facing some of the galaxy's best assassins (or best case scenario imposters posing as them) and expressed as much to his master who agreed perhaps this is a bit to dangerous and ordered him to guard the ship along with two antarian rangers. It was about halfway through the investigation when the team found the assassin and learned there target was three senators of the republic. the team moved in to capture the man however as he was about to be cuffed he used a wrist mounted flamethrower upon master Darbharv and the rangers accompanying wounding the rangers but killing the master caught surprised and being burned alive. he was later caught by Liam and the remaining rangers but died in custody leaving liam master-less and the potential revelation of this organization lost. Sage Jaxtra I saw you at the padawan festival dueling, you used a unusual strategy for your age, most were flashy or aggressive hoping to catch the eye of a master or two, you were calculating and precise following your instincts, the blast you emitted showed great strength but no training. It was seeing you lift the Munturr stones three of them at your young age that showed me you needed a master that could teach you to harness your abilities. Sage Jaxtra after hearing the death of his former padawan Master Adecamr came to speak to Liam attempting to cheer him up and have his mind taken off the failed mission and death of his master and was assigned to the temple to meditate and "Clear his mind" he later went back to the Muntuur stones to try and lift them and after entering deep meditation was able to lift four. Master Jaxtra witnessing this was very impressed and decided to opt out of retirement from taking padawans and take Liam and train him to understand the force. Liam was taught not only how to better channel the force but learned lightsaber combat and to apply his knowledge on the field during missions impressing his master. It was later once Liam entered the age of fifteen that liam was taught more about the mysteries of the force and his masters personal views on the code and often challenged the padawan who was establishing his own views on the code. Many times Liam lost the debates but in time he started to make middle grounds and even win some discussions making his master proud what they both agreed fervently on was while emotions should never be able to run rampant, Jedi if they were to keep there humanity should never let go of all emotion but keep it in check,This led him to learn Juyo under his master a technique he said if used incorrectly " A form that does the Opponents job of breaking the fool's defenses" Juyo was not to be used until Jaxtra announced him competent enough with its powers, Liam agreed to this and continued to learn how to use the force to channel his emotions in a battlefield setting. Return to Ateral-Zel A padawan stronger in the force at five then i was at Seventeen? such potential cannot be wasted. A student of his skill will need greater challenges to meet his true potential. I'll take him over a team of Masters any day. -Jaxtra to the council in regards to his team. Nearing his sixteenth birthday Liam and Jaxtra were given a mission: The Jedi archaeologist group went missing on the planet known as Ateral-Zel and they must investigate the reasons. Sage Jaxtra was given approval to lead a Jedi strike team along with a investigation team to figure out what occurred on the planet. In what could only be described by the council as "A fools journey" Jaxtra left with only Liam accompanying him declaring "We are all thats needed" and left for Ateral-Zel. Upon arriving Jaxtra and Liam discovered the town was ransacked a jedi transport ship nearby being torn to shreds "like a Rancor rushed through it" Liam discovered a data-pad detailing how there were strange noises coming from the temples sub subterranean levels and even the crew got a "bad feeling" that they didn't belong here.It was only after setting foot in the first level underground did they realize what remained of the excavators and historians. As they entered the room the door closed behind them and a new room revealed itself within this room was a pair of terentateks. The terentateks charged head-on against the two, with Sage Jaxtra attempting to slow them with a wave of force energy pushing against them which had next to no effect since the creatures have a immunity to the force attacks and a hide resistant to lightsabers. As Liam continued to dodge their charges he noticed a part of the roof and supports of the room were damaged and giving to old age. Liam informed his master and after Jaxtra lured the beasts to that section he channeled the force to pull down the roof and destroy the supports collapsing the earth above on the beasts entrapping them. Sensing this would only stall the beasts, Liam quickly finished them off as they still tried to lunge for his master. As Jaxtra proposed to investigate deeper they continued to find clues that someone from the team ran further down, soon the duo discovered they were being followed by Tuk'ata hounds so the pair agreed to watch each others backs in a more literal sense then figurative. The more they delved into the cave the more pristine and untouched by time it became with the discovery of a library, a working Holo transmission room in the fourth and fifth levels, it was near this time Jaxtra realized the hounds weren't intending to attack but were leading them deeper into the tomb. It was finally after reaching a wide and grand room the Hounds disappeared. The room in question was the mix of a Tomb and throne room, at the top of the throne was a padawan no older then Liam. Jaxtra called for the padawan only to be shot with a wave of force energy from behind, another man emitting a soft red glow was present and uttered words the padawan could not comprehend and disappeared. the padawan, the Echani Liam faced years ago Raskta Yusanis in the padawan festival. She ran to meet them and explained how she and her master were assigned to guard the excavation team as they descended in the underground, however after they ran from the Terentateks the Hounds started to kill the survivors as they ran from the hounds and she explained how they've kept her here. It was at that point by they heard a howl and a pack of hounds sprang from the shadows and encircled them at the center of the room. Igniting their sabers they stood back to back preparing for the onslaught, it was at this point Liam realized Jaxtra was still unconscious on the ground, Liam rushed to defend his master along with Yussanis, after much poking and prodding done by the hounds several rushed at the padawans simultaneously to overwhelm the two, Liam was straining to keep pace evading so many attacks knowing the Hounds claws were poisonous he yelled for Raskta to expel a large force wave to knock the hounds to the edges of the room, she combined her power with him and expelled a repulse so powerful the nearby pillars shook and cracked against the powerful wave . A few hounds were knocked out but not nearly as many as Liam had hoped but hoping he had enough time he knelt down and used the force to send a jolt of energy to awaken his master. When this was done the leader of the hounds nearly twice the size of the others charged liam going for a killing blow, as the hound lept in for the kill he held his lightsaber in front of him hoping to kill the hound as it pounced on his saber, Liam after seeing the hound crash against him and his saber felt a searing pain across his chest and then lost all memories of what occured next. Liam awoke aboard a Freighter ship with a Ranger Medic and his master hovering over him relieved that the padawan was alive. Jaxtra explained how after he was awoken by Liam he saw the Hound leap atop him and Liam killed the monstrosity but not after being slashed by the claws and stabbed by the stinger of the beast, Liam was told how he staggered to his feet and continued for a few minutes to defend against the hounds onslaught with Raskta's help as Jaxtra regained full consciousness afterwards the hounds retreated into the tomb once Jaxtra drew his saber. Liam was then informed he had instinctively put himself in a Moricho trance a more potent variation of the hibernation trance that ultimately stopped the poison from even spreading, he remained in this trance until he received medical aid however he did not wake up until a week after treatment. Raskta entered the room and expressed her thanks to Sage Jaxtra and Liam for getting her out of there and then handed Jaxtra a holocron she found as she held in the tomb before their arrival. Knighthood Upon reaching the age of sixteen Sage Jaxtra deemed it was time for Liam to become a knight and noted how his accolades using the force and saber combat have increased exponentially noting how even at this age he rivaled masters and even some sages with using the force. Liam endured the trials following the code and was knighted by the council feeling prideful even. Liam decided to embrace the jedi philosophy of the consular branch and continued to worked under his old master not as a padawan but a full knight of the order being entrusted with bigger tasks and given more advance training by his master. Training Liam a year after achieving knighthood was encouraged by the council to train a padawan learner, Liam declined this offer stating he had much left to learn before considering to become a teacher. Liam sought many different masters for varying abilities and skill sets in the order he sought out venerated masters such as Anoon Bondara to further his mastery of lightsaber combat where he learned to fully master Soresu and the other forms. He also sought to completely master Juyo with Bondara and would often visit Ryloth to see the jedi watchman. Liam also learned from various holocrons his master granted him access to further his field of knowledge and overall skill pool. Liam at one point returned to Grandmaster Yoda for additional training in using the force to enhance his senses. Liam at the age of twenty one decided it would be best to learn from other force sects and improve relations with the jedi as a bonus and petitioned his service to work with other known force sects such as the Jal Shey and Luka sene and was accepted to do so provided he documented all he was premittied with his encounters. Padawan Wragav Jiwoi Word had reach the jedi of a organization on Onderon claiming to be the descendents from the original beast riders popped up and expanded across the galaxy on far remoter planets reviving their old order and Liam decided to learn from them and see to it they learn to harness the light side. The day before leaving Liam stopped to view the Padawan festival being coordinated by his friend Raskta and master yaddle he sensed a strange feeling like a person calling his name he traced the connection to a Gungan Padawan dueling human padawan, as he evaded all the humans strikes he landed a definitive push with the force and proceed to score a ring out against him. As he asked more about the padawan he learned his name:Wragav Jiwoi a fourteen year old padawan who apparently has gone unnoticed by the knights. As Liam continued to see him steadily progress through the duels he became more and more impressed as he used the force and his saber skills in perfect tandem. He reached the Final duel facing a Gen'dai jedi towering nearly two feet above him, no matter what Wagrav did he couldn't shake the Gen'dai's relentless assaults and eventually capitulated. Liam nervous about his response approached him and spoke to the padawan who explained how several masters have approached him before but they admitted they could not work well with him. Liam explained the strange feeling he sensed from the force that originated with him and explained how he thought this was the force calling to take him as a padawan. The Gungan curious about this and the prospect of completing his training agreed to become his padawan and travel the galaxy with him. To Onderon "The best way to help the jedi is see those that view the force differently and show them our side of the coin rather then both staying ignorant to one another." The next day Liam and his padawan took a requisitioned retrofitted Baronial-class yacht with his padawan and began the trip to Onderon to see out the beast riders. Wargav expressed how he did not agree with seeking other force using organizations explaining how he saw them as "willfully ignorant from the true path of the force" Liam tried to explain how thats not always the case and the many different things a creature can use the force to do. When they arrived in the capital of Iziz they asked around about the rumors of the beast riders until Wragav finally got intel: they were spotted nearing the tallest mountain forty miles away from the city. Liam and his padawan bought provisions and began the walk to the mountain. While they were walking Liam continued to teach Wragav lessons on how to use the force to sense life around him and even across the galaxy. Wragav attempted to sense ahead of him and waned Liam a dozen people and creatures were approaching at a fast speed. Liam grew more cautious as they traveled but instructed Wragav to not take out his lightsaber unless they attack noting how they may be viewed as enemies. Shortly after three Winged beasts circle them overhead as they travel through the forest and they hear howling a little ways up ahead, and out of the brush comes a masked man riding a creature liam never seen before. The man asked who they were and why they have set foot deep into the "Kingdom of beasts." Liam explained how he and Wragav were jedi hoping to learn from the beast riders and possibly teach them in turn. The Beast rider laughed and declared "No one native to the wilds can last longer then a week with us!" Liam merely replied "I'd like to take you on that challenge" The beast rider merely laughed and told them to climb on his creature. When they arrived at there camp they saw over a dozen tents and multiple creatures form Kath hounds, to a few mynnocs and even a large acklay. The beast rider called himself Beastmaster Kete and explained how for the past ten years he's taught those who could hear "the wilds" everything he could about how to use it to live in the wilds and become one with "the web" Relationships Wragav Jiwoi: First Padawan Liam took. After his fall to the darkside and death soon after Liam believes it was his fault he died and vowed to learn and teach better thereafter. Karn'tor: One of his first Padawans. While he ascended to knighthood after seeing him fall to the darkside and have a padawan of his also fall he considers his first "Real padawan" a failure but still a good friend and a capable force user. Orok: A kaleesh jedi. Liam took him under his tutelage but had significant issues understanding his native language. in addition being very happy to fight with a lightsaber all to easily while Liam believes he curbed the habit slightly and made him a fine guardian he wishes he could've done more but still considers him a fine jedi knight and friend. Noah: While not officially his master Liam assisted heavily in training Noah to knighthood and considers him a great friend. He was saddened when he learned of noah's lost eyesight but helped him learn to use the force to see. Liam admires him for his ability to use the force but has a growing concern the darkside clouds his judgement when it comes to decisions of dealing with the clockwork. Elysar Khan: Liam taught everything he could about being open to the force. While elysar learned under other great force adepts (even a friend of the master) he feels like he cannot truly be called his master as many with multiple masters achieve a higher understanding then those from just one. Pon: Liam considers Pon one of his better padawans but still one of his greatest failures as a master. While successful in making him a powerful force user Liam was unable to pass along his philosophy and greater teachings and fears his reliance of technology could be used against him as a weakness. Liam still admires and respects the newly appointed Master in sticking true to what he believes reminding him of himself as a padawan. Master Dragite: A great friend Liam is one of the few to learn of Dragites identity and accepts it. Liam has went on many missions with the master and has been saved by him and vice versa many times. Price: Dragites apprentice. Liam views him as a friend and later after his fall a worthy foe. while his powers with illusions and mind manipulation has been used in egregious acts against the force and jedi Liam hoped to bring him back to the light. When Liam helped Price return to the Lightside he was sad to see a old friend die and vowed to redeem any fallen jedi no matter the cost then lose a friend like him again. Following his faked death Price initially expressed deep anger against his one time friend and plotted to kill him, however after realizing he came to the jedi for help he decided its best to try and speak to him and work with him and learn how he operates ARC-1876 William: One of the three surviving members of Mynnoc Squad Liam trusts William for defending the temple and being his right hand man during the time of Mynnoc when there were attempts on both their lives from someone within the republic Liam did everything he could to get him off the radar and investigate further. Category:Jedi